starseasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Vec
Ruled over by the mysterious and little seen Three Sisters "a man can have anything, if hes willing to sacrifice. with your birth comes a solemn vow, you will have nothing. your privilege is the dirt in the darkness, only ambition will guide you the oaths you swear, the promises you make, they are yours alone your freedom will be the wars you wage your birthright, the loses you suffer your entitlement, the pain you endure and when darkness finds you, you will face it alone" *Three sisters meet grix *Grix attempt to assimilate *Grix fail and are overpowered, retreating from Three sisters *Three Sisters gleam a portin of the Grix network and learn of The Void *Three Sisters attempt to find this new threat *Three Sisters confront The Void, and discovering its intelligent, attempt contact *Contact made with The Void *The Void consumes the Three Sisters and reveals to them the Cosmis Truth *Three Sisters emerge from The Void, changed and embued with the power of The Void *Three Sisters begin to gather followers as they spread the 'Cosmic Truth', embuing their followers with a portion of their own power *Three Sisters confront the Grix who are an afront to the Cosmic Truth and consume them *Vec are born *Three Sisters grow in power as they begin their campaign of death to feed The Void " *Vev are highly competitive, eager to prove themselves to their beloved queens *Extremely religious, they all worship the Queens with an almost self destructive reverence * Biology and Appearance Physiology Implants Body *Blood Oxidization Gland *Clotting and Regeneration Gland *Secondary Heart *Predigestive Stomach *Toxin Purification Kidney *Adaptive Digestion Organ *Auxillary Filtration Lung *Advanced Ear (Prevents Vertigo and increases Audio FIltration) *Skin Augmentation Gland (increases dermal protection against radiation) *FIltration Nostril (Used for scenting and tasteing to distinguish edibility/toxicity as well as identify) *Predigestive Glands (Oral glands which produce highly acidic saliva) Brain *Growth Hormone Gland (Muscle, Bone) *Growth Control Gland (Physical Structure) *False Sleep Gland *Occular FIltration Gland *Hibernation Gland *Neural Weave Physical Diversity Life Cycle #Tank Grown Thrall #Metamorphosis (if applicable) #Vasseldom (or equal profession) #Metamorphosis (if applicable) #Noble (or equal profession) #Metamorphosis (if applicable) #Lord (or equal profession #Metamorphosis (if apllicable) #Highlord (or equal profession) #Metamorphosis (if applicable) #Overlord Sub Species Behaviour Society and Culture Ascension through Metamorphosis The Dictates of Decorum *Honour amoungst equals *Total victory or total defeat *Death before dishonour *To the victor, all spoils stated *Defender dictates details * *True death is a gift (To join the Void) *One may not die until ones purpose has been served (The Void desires only those who have paid their due) * Notable Dynasties *Lonkirievec *Ranhashenvec *Sailutaivec *Akkharenkaivec *Tzasovec *Ogeronbovec *Sylincaivec Purification - Thrall repurposing Repurposing - reanimation of deceased Social Status The Three Sisters - God like beings The Intellectual The Artist The Warrior : Overlord - Dynasty Rulers :: Highlord - Master citizenry/Fleet commanders :: Lychlord - Master bioarcanist ::: Lord - Advanced citizenry/Ship commanders ::: Lych - Advanced technoarcanists ::: Keeper - Advanced Bioarcanists :::: Noble - Intermediate citizenry :::: Warlock - Intermediate technoarcane/bioarcane students, considered engineers and scientists :::: Knight - Intermediate combat specialists :::: Harbinger - Advanced technoarcane combat specialists ::::: Vassal - Basic citizenry ::::: Acolyte - Technical labrouers and menials ::::: Warrior - Basic combat specialists :::::: Thrall - Slaves ::::::: Taken - Harvested Converts Wraithguard - Honour guard/Warrior priests Sirens of Silence - Anti psychic sonic specialists Reaper Cults ::: ::::Reaper - Exceptionally skilled combatants that have perfected the art of merciless slaughter across many battlefields, they boast a series of unique adaptations and abilities, however all share certain similarities such as powerful augmentations and the use of highly advanced technologies. ::::: Government Triumverate/Three Sisters/Three Queens : Xar' Neuca - The Warrior : Xar' - : Xar' - : Chosen/Prophet ::Kyt' - Magrin Tol Akkharenkaivec Religion The Mantle of Dominion Early Worship - Worship of the Wyrms - Teachings of the Wyrms - Deception of the Wyrms - Slaughter of the Wyrms The Seven Wyrms *The Lustful Wyrm - to expand by impregnating reality and multiplying thyself 'Is reality not the sweetest lover, let us embrace it and explore our passions' *The Gluttonous Wyrm - to devour all with grotesque hunger 'Is reality not the finest flesh, let us bite deep and taste its flavour' *The Greedy Wyrm - to horde the finest treasures and hide the greatest secrets 'Is reality not the richest prize, let us collect its treatures and make them ours' *The Slothful Wyrm - to slumber and dream while adrift 'Is reality not the gentlest bed, let us *The Wrathful Wyrm - to rend and destroy, leaving nothing but oblivion 'Is reality not the vilest tornment, let us *The Envious Wyrm - to desire what others possess above all else 'Is reality not the *The Proud Wyrm - to stand singularly above all else, transcendent 'Is reality not the tamest pet, let us The Ten Songs *Lust *Gluttony *Greed *Sloth *Wrath *Envy *Pride Worship of The Void (The Black God/Death) The Axiom *Thought Without Emotion *Will Without Distraction *Experience Without Stimulation Diet Technology The Shroud Comprised of an unknown techno-organic composite material, it is functionally a full body environment suit designed to protect and support the wearer in any environment by ensuring a constant climate controlled environment within the suit as well as regulating bodily functions to ensure peak performance and survivability. Furthermore, the suit also links directly with the wearer, bonding physically with the occupant in order to optimize its functionality and ability to override the wearers nervous system, which in the cases of Taken, allows the suit to partially revive and control the occupant. Bioarcana Technoarcana The Silence The closest thing to an afterlife within Vec society, it is a alternate reality which is monitored and maintained by the God Queens, The Three. Within this realm all Vec dead return at the point of their death, be they Overlord of Taken, and within this realm they exist for better or worse under the varying conditions of each of the patron gods until such a time as they are returned to the mortal realms and reborn within a new body crafted within the Birthing Pods Birthing Pods Another key peice of vec technology, it is the source from which all 'pure born' Vec arise, being birthed from the Bioarcane mechanations of the Lych's in order to create greater and greater Vec who may one day lead their people to even loftier heights of power and dominance. Existing as a disturbing combination of synthetic flesh and organic composites, they are 'living wombs' within which a new life may be created and birthed rapidly (though the longer the gestation the greater the level of specific manipulation and control) Metamorphosis Pod A revered peice of technology of unknown design and specification, it remains securely and exclusively within the control and understanding of The Three. Its purpose is simple, one who has garnered enough admiration from the God Queens is invited to submit themselves to the forces of the pod, once consumed by it their bodies are rewrought and changed, becoming greater and more powerful through means unknown to all by The Three until finally being released as an even more magnificent being, greater in all ways and boasting new abilities as a result. The Crucible A key piece of technology within Vec society, it is the 'production line' responsible for the conversion of harvested lifeforms known as the Taken, a relatively fast process which begins with the scanning and cataloguing of the individual, followed by the invasive introduction of Charion Nanomites which begin to restructure and modify the hosts structural short comings, including but not limited to, recognition of pain, cognitive failings, organic shortcomings, tissue degredations etc etc. This process has been noted as being apparently extremely painful for living recipients. The Perditium A conglomeration of the most note worthy 'deceased' of the Vec, it is a massive life support system which maintains and encapsulates their now contained central nervous systems, allowing them to continue to live past the experation of their bodies and be utilized as sources of wisdom and information by those who would wish to speak to them through the mediation of Keeper. As true death is considered a punishment, this state of being is best to be avoided, and only the most miserably of failures or fools end their active existances in these places. Gravemind An individual contained nervous system of a former Vec, which serves both a custodial and occupant role of the Grave, they are floating heads, often times encased in artificial or repurposed flesh linked to a series of anti gravity nodes and a network of prosthetic tendrils used to connect to systems and manipulate the surrounding area. Charion Multipedes (and variant designs) Charion Spiders (and variant designs) Charion Locusts (and variant designs) Charion Mites (and variant designs) Plasma Furnace A specialized fabrication utility which can take waste matter of any kind, break it down into its constituent particulates and then repurpose it into new compositions, in this way any matter can be converted to energy, and then converted back into matter of a specific form and function. Economy Military Combat Doctrine Terrestrial *'Tombships' deployed in squadrons of three to designated areas *'Tombships' deploy apertures and defend the portal locations *Thralls deployed enmasse to overwhelm local resistance *Warlocks or Knights deployed with Warrior escorts to organize the local forces *Warlocks or Knights lead tactical teams towards local targets, leading Thrall swarms as support *'Tombships' move onto secondary locations Navy Dreadnaught Class Command Ship Class Necropolis/Monolith A massive floating fortress, it is the centre of all offensive operations of the Vec, acting as both command and control as well as fabrication on the front lines and designed to be able to deliver a level of ordinance capable of erradicating entire civilizations with minimal effort while also being able to deploy and absorb forces onto and from a world. Battleship Class Sepulcher/Pyramid The ship of the line for the Vec, it is a heavily armed and armoured platform designed for three destinctive purposes, firstly to engage and overwhelm the enemy in direct combat through shear capacity of durability and destruction, secondly to act as a support vessel used to maintain and resupply smaller vessels when away from the larger Necropolis class craft, and lastly to support ground forces via either orbital bombardment or by landing upon the planet itself and initiating extraction and conversion procedures, allowing taken to be repurposed and resources to be processed when valuable material deposits have been designated. Destroyer Class Mausoleum/Obelisk A more numerous and maneuverable craft deployed by the Vec often enmasse as part of a screen against opposing targets alongside graveships, it is deposible, employing a strategy of heavy fire power and speed over armour. Due to this fact the vessel is generally viewed as little more than a large weapons platform centred around a massive cannon at its core. Transport Class Cenotaph/Tombship A small, heavily armoured but lightly armed corvette class transport ship capable of physically carrying and deploying small automated assualt drones as well as creating a stable, albeit temporary fold space gate, through which Vec ground forces can travel onto the field Basilica Massive, heavily armoured vessels that act more as floating fortresses rather than direct combat vessels (one of the few Vec craft to have that distinction), they house the majority of 'active' Vec populations which make up the various dynasties. While relatively vulnerable in fleet organization, when applied to the surface of a planet, they act as nigh impregnable bases from which Vec may operate with impunity, processing taken, resources and various other tasks in place of larger more valuable 'Pyramids' and with a greater deal of effeciency and specialization. Fighter/Bomber Class Sarcophagus/Graveship A single user craft designed to act as bomber and interceptor Language History Expansion Notable Figures Worlds Trivia